I m a cat
by Royaltycrazy
Summary: Hermione Granger se encuentra un gato de pelaje gris en la calle, se compadece de él y lo lleva a vivir a su hogar muggle. Draco Malfoy ha terminado viviendo en la casa de su enemiga, recibiendo mimos y caricias...
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, así que los créditos de ellos dénselos a Jotaká.

**Resumen: **Hermione Granger se encuentra un gato de pelaje gris en la calle, se compadece de él y lo lleva a vivir a su hogar muggle. Draco Malfoy ha terminado viviendo en la casa de su enemiga, recibiendo mimos y caricias, pero eso no es lo más interesante sino el hecho de que ya no posee un cuerpo humano.

**Advertencias:** Aquellos que son alérgicos a los animales, especialmente a los gatos no entre a este lugar.

**Advertencias 2: **No es el típico Dramione señores. Es algo retorcido y loco, pero cuando todo se descubra quizás comiencen las peleas.

**Notas:** Sólo espero que disfruten la lectura y me dejen algún comentario. Estos son mi alimentos y sin ellos no vivo.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Prólogo<em>**

Bellatrix sonrió, aquello era realmente divertido, aunque un poco penoso, pero ni modos, órdenes eran ordenes, además acabaría con una escoria en su familia, sí, porque aquel chico no había logrado su cometido, pese a todas las amenazas de su lord, el miserable fue tan cobarde que no pudo acabar con Albus Dumbledore y aquel vejete seguía vivo.

— Pobre Draco, le hará compañía a sus padres…—susurró con voz aniñada.

El chico estaba frente a sí, con una mirada imperturbable, era como si aceptase su final, por lo menos mostraba valentía en aquel momento, sin embargo ella podía ver algo de miedo en sus ojos, lo sabía era una escoria miserable que no merecía vivir, al igual que sus padres.

— Eres débil, al igual que tus padres…

Odio, era lo que ahora se encontraba en la mirada del chico, Bellatrix rió al darse cuenta de esto, sí, su sobrino era demasiado gracioso, pobre porque en aquella noche solitaria acabaría su era de comedia.

Sonrió mientras alzaba su varita, estaban en medio de una guerra y era lógico que personas murieran, la muerte de la familia Malfoy era necesaria, sí, quizás demasiado, porque eran escoria para los mortífagos y además nadie reclamaría su muerte.

Sólo se tenían unos a otros y ahora todos habían muerto, sólo faltaba aquel Malfoy, Draco, su sobrino.

— ¡Avada Kedabra! —pronunció mientras apuntaba a Draco.

Pero algo ocurrió, una extraña luz cegó a Bellatrix y su hechizo cambió, al menos el color del rayo de este ahora de un morado extraño, el nuevo hechizo dio de lleno en el pecho del blondo sin este tener oportunidad a huir.

Y otro hechizo expulsó lejos a la mujer de cabellera negra.

Ocurrió, el cuerpo del rubio cambió, era como si hubiese tomado una poción multijugos, pero realmente aquello no era, porque no se había convertido en otra persona, no, de sus manos y demás partes de su cuerpo comenzó a salir una especie de pelaje, mientras él se encogía.

Minutos después la figura se definió por completo, un gato, eso era lo que estaba en el lugar que antes ocupaba el cuerpo de Draco Malfoy. Y el gato abrió los ojos, eran grises, grises y llenos de odio.

El minino era de pelaje grisáceo, casi al igual que sus ojos, era hermoso y simplemente adorable, aunque estaba algo delgado. Se despertó por completo y comenzó a caminar sin ningún rumbo fijo.

Y entre la bruma desapareció aquel extraño gato, mientras que el cuerpo de Draco Malfoy había desaparecido, o… ¿Sería él el gato?


	2. ¿Soy un gato?

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad exclusiva de J. K. Rowling.**

* * *

><p>Dolía. Cada minúscula parte de su cuerpo dolía como los mil demonios. Trataba de moverse pero su cuerpo simplemente no respondía, inmóvil, inerte, así estaba. Sólo era consciente de una cosa: estaba vivo. Le dolía todo, pero estaba vivo, sólo eso importaba.<p>

Abrió los ojos y maldijo por lo bajo al hacerlo. Sus ojos también dolían demasiado y más aún ahora luego de abrirlos. Sombras y figuras sin forma era lo que lograba observar, aún no podía enfocar bien.

Cuando logró incorporarse se sintió extraño, las calles parecían más grandes de lo normal, y el cielo se veía un poco más alejado de lo que recordaba, todo le parecía más grande, más alejado, sin embargo el asfalto era lo único que veía más cercano y no entendía muy bien por qué. Sentía como si estuviese gateando o al por el estilo, pero su cuerpo le indicaba que aquella era la única manera de que trabajase por completo, en aquella extraña posición que lo hacía todo tan lejano, tan grande, pero a la vez lo que antes estaba lejos ahora estaba cerca, demasiado cerca.

Sí, definitivamente todo aquello era demasiado extraño.

Comenzó a caminar, paso por paso, porque su cuerpo aún dolía como los mil demonios. Su miraba estaba puesta al horizonte, no tenía idea de donde estaba, sólo sabía que debía escapar, quizás su tía le estuviera buscando para terminar lo empezado.

Mi vida siempre ha sido una mierda pensó, mientras continuaba caminando. Necesitaba encontrar un maldito lugar seguro, un refugio, algo que le funcionase para poder esconderse de Bellatrix Lestrange, su tía.

¿Por qué rayos siento pelos en mi boca? se cuestionó mientras trataba de escupir aquella misteriosa bola de pelos que sentía en sus papilas gustativas. Llevó su mano-_pata en realidad.- _a su boca y de nuevo sintió pelos en sus labios… ¿Qué demonios era todo aquello?

Sus ojos fueron hasta el asfalto exactamente donde se encontraba depositada la bola de pelos que anteriormente había tenido en su boca… ¿Sería que mientras estaba inconsciente algún maldito gato, perro o cualquier otro animal le había llenado de pelos? Sí, seguramente era eso. Eso adelantaba sus planes debía ir a un lugar seguro y conseguir darse un decente baño, seguramente se encontraba todo rasguñado y los culpables de su maldito estado eran inmundos animales callejeros.

Bufó, mientras posaba de nuevo su vista al horizonte. Necesitaba ubicarse, saber dónde demonios estaba, pero no reconocía nada de aquel lugar, dudaba de haber estado allí algún día.

Continuó su camino porque era aquello lo único que le quedaba, no había otra salida, debía seguir deambulando por las calles hasta encontrar un lugar medianamente seguro, un lugar donde pudiese darse un baño.

Es en ese instante en que un gato de color grisáceo se le atraviesa en el camino. Era extraño, aquel gato se le hacía terriblemente familiar, pero los únicos gatos que él conocía era el de la sangre sucia Granger y en el que se convertía la profesora McGonagall, y estaba seguro que aquel no era ninguno de los dos.

— Fuera. —susurró mientras estiraba su mano para ahuyentar al animal.

Pero el único gesto del animal fue alzar la pata y estirarla hacia adelante, para luego dirigirla hacía sí, era como si lo estuviese corriendo a él. Un momento ¿Un inmundo gato lo estaba corriendo? ¿¡A él! ¿Qué demonios era todo aquello? Era demasiado confuso, demasiado extraño.

— Fuera. Vete de aquí. —exigió con más fuerza. Mientras volvía a correr al animal con sus manos.

Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente-lo _que lo hizo maldecir por lo bajo, ya que seguían doliendo como los mil demonios_- al notar que el gato hacía el mismo gesto de correrlo. Maldito gato, lo haría pagar por tal osadía.

Se acercó al gato, dispuesto a hacerlo pagar por tal actitud levantó su mano directo hacia el felino y fue allí cuando notó que este hacía lo mismo con su pata. Maldito gato callejero… ¿Cómo osaba a retarlo de tal manera? Acercó su mano por completo y fue justo en el momento en que iba a agarrar el cuello de su oponente que se dio cuenta de que lo único que tocaba era una superficie solida que en definitiva no estaba viva.

Era vidrio, cristal, no. No. Era algo peor… mucho peor.

— _Un espejo_. —y pese a que era la frase más simple del planeta para él comenzaba a significar un gran pánico.

Porque aquello que tenía frente a sí, era un simple pedazo de espejo roto. Y sólo podía significar una cosa, no existía el gato callejero que él aseguraba le estaba retando, no existía ningún gato. O tal vez sí, pero no estaba frente a sí, ni siquiera tras de sí, mucho menos en algunos de sus lados… no.

Él era el gato. Él Draco Lucius Malfoy Black era el gato, mejor dicho se había convertido en un gato. Y sí, definitivamente eso para él representaba un gran y asombroso pánico.

— _¿Soy un gato?_ —se cuestionó sin poder creerlo aún.

Fue entonces cuando por primera vez desde que había despertado de su estado de inconsciencia que posó su vista en sus manos, mejor dicho patas, continuó su escrutinio por lo poco que podía observar de su cuerpo, o tal vez debía decir pelaje. Convenciéndose por completo de que su teoría era totalmente cierta.

Y gritó, mejor dicho maulló. Eso no podía estar pasándole a él. De seguro era un mal sueño, un muy mal sueño. Porque simplemente él no podía ser un gato.


	3. Soledad

**Disclaimer:** Todo pertenece a J. K. Rowling. Lo único mío es Draco (mejor dicho el gato xD).

**Capítulo dedicado a:** Flor-LupinSparrow ¡Hermanita! Espero especialmente (¿?) que te guste este cap. Hecho con todo mi amor, para ti xD.

* * *

><p>Sola. Se sentía total y completamente sola. Había vuelto a esa casa con la esperanza de encontrar a sus padres, pero no, no estaban, seguramente estarían rumbo a un lugar lo más lejano posible de Londres, y como tenían a nadie que los retuviera en ese frío lugar.<p>

Era su culpa. Ella los había hechizado, les había lanzado el _Obliviate_ sin ni siquiera darles tiempo a decidir, simplemente lo hizo y allí estaban las consecuencias. Ella sola en esa casa que durante tantos años fue su hogar, que cada día luego de la escuela primaria su madre le proponía un paseo por el parque, que en la noche su padre le exigía que se lavara los dientes, que luego de entrar a Hogwarts recibiera una carta semanal, que en las vacaciones- _como ahora_.- ellos estarían allí con los brazos abiertos… _esperándola_.

Pero no, eso ya no sería así, ahora estaba sola. Tenía a Crockshanks, pero no era lo mismo, no al menos para ella. Aunque podía asegurar que aquel gato de color naranja que ronroneaba en sus piernas, quitaba algo de soledad a su vida.

Sola, estaba tan sola como nunca lo había estado, ni siquiera con sus amigos podía contar. Harry se había marchado junto a Dumbledore a un lugar del cual ninguno de los dos quiso dar información, aunque estaba casi segura que se marcharon en busca de los horrocruxes. Y Ronald, con Ronald era preferible no estar, no al menos si Lavender cada mínimo segundo estaba prendada de su brazo, eso sin mencionar que la odiaba. Aún no podía comprender que luego del accidente, Ronald volviera con ella tan sólo para que no le mirara con esa cara de profundo odio. ¡Hombres! Y más que nada ¡Pelirrojos! Porque estaba segura de que nadie sería tan infinitamente cobarde como Ronald Weasley.

Un suspiro surcó de sus labios. No tenía a dónde ir, mucho menos dinero que gastar, quedarse allí era su única opción por el momento, mientras decidía volver a Hogwarts o no.

Se adentró por completo en la casa, haciendo levitar sus maletas sobre su cabeza. Se sentó luego en el sofá que daba frente al televisor y volvió a suspirar justo en el momento en que Crockshanks subió al sofá junto a ella.

― Sólo tú me acompañas en mi soledad, Crockshanks. ―comentó, y luego comenzó a acariciar al minino.

* * *

><p>Los rayos de luz solar daban de lleno en su rostro, despertándola casi de inmediato. Todo su cuerpo dolía, cada minúscula parte de él dolía, incluso sus ojos, le era casi imposible abrirlos, pero luego de varios intentos lo logró.<p>

Vio el sol iluminándola, cegándola momentáneamente y volvió a cerrar sus ojos. Se apoyó con una de sus manos para poder levantarse y pese a que el movimiento le sacaba unas cuantas maldiciones de su boca logró hacerlo casi en tiempo record.

Volvió a abrir sus ojos, entonces vio el aristocrático traje de su sobrino en el suelo y sonrió. Sí, lo había exterminado, exterminado a toda la escoria Malfoy tal y como su señor se lo había pedido, saltaría de alegría si eso no le causara un gran dolor.

Era la primera que sus Avadas se mostraban tan poderosos, no había quedado nada del rubio, simplemente su ropa, pero de su cuerpo no había rastro, era como si la maldición se lo hubiera consumido.

― Mi lord se alegrará mucho. ― siseó con su voz aniñada y sonriendo como desquiciada.

Tomó el traje del suelo- _gimiendo, maldiciendo y deseando matar de nuevo al rubio por ser el causante de semejante dolor en su cuerpo_.- y con leves traspiés salió de ese mugre lugar muggle.

Riendo, sonriendo y tratando de brincar de felicidad, porque al fin había acabado con la maldita escoria Malfoy, a su parecer la muerte que más disfrutó fue la de Lucius, ese desgraciado le debía mucho y ella supo cobrárselas muy bien.

"_Pobre Lucius_" pensó riendo luego aniñadamente "se_ quedó desmembrado antes de morir_".

Y rió de nuevo, mientras pasaba su varita de una mano a otra, le gustaba juguetear con ese pedazo de madera, era divertido y le daba algo más de agilidad a la hora de matar.

* * *

><p>Un hombre de mediana edad, observó un gran alboroto en medio de la calle, un montón de niños observaban <em>algo<em>, totalmente fascinados, decidió averiguar qué era lo que sucedía y apartando a varios jóvenes de su camino logró verlo.

Era un gato. Pelaje grisáceo, de ojos grises y algo sucio, pero no era eso lo fascinante, sino el hecho de que daba se acercaba y alejaba constantemente a un pedazo de espejo frente a él.

Parecía que no estaba feliz con su imagen, en realidad producía algo de asombro y diversión el hecho de que un gato se acercará a un pedazo de espejo, se encogiera tapándose la cara con sus patas y luego se retirara del espejo como si este estuviese a punto de comérselo.

Fascinante, sencillamente fascinante.

* * *

><p>Draco estaba furioso, enojado e incrédulo. No. Definitivamente él no podía ser un gato ¡Se negaba! Se negaba a ser un asqueroso gato, era un insulto a su familia, a su apellido, incluso un insulto a Salazar Slytherin ¿Qué dirían sus padres al verlo convertido en… en <em>eso<em>? ¿Qué dirían sus amigos?

_"¡Ja! ¿Amigos? Sobre todo amigos_…" pensó con amargura, mientras recordaba que sus padres realmente estaban muertos y que amigos no tenía ninguno, Crabbe y Goyle eran unos gorilas desgraciados, débiles y miedosos que a la primera oportunidad le dijeron al lord su ubicación. Pansy simplemente había desaparecido junto con Blaise, aún tenía la duda del por qué ese par le había dejado en aquellos momentos cuando más los necesitaba.

¡Malditos cobardes! Todos le habían dado la espalda en sus peores momentos.

Sin embargo eso no era lo importante en ese momento, sino el hecho de que era un gato, un peludo, mugriento, grisáceo y desdichado gato ¿Por qué Merlín se ponía en su contra? ¿Qué rayos había hecho tan mal en su vida qué mereciera semejante castigo? ¡Maldita Bellatrix! Ella era la culpable, ella y su defectuosa varita, hubiera preferido morir en vez de convertirse en eso.

― ¡No! ― maulló mientras se tapaba los ojos ante su vista en el espejo y volvía a retroceder sus pasos, de seguro cuando volviera a verse sería él de nuevo.

"¡_Maldición! Sigo siendo un gato_" pensó al verse una última vez al espejo. Tendría que aceptarlo, tendría que asimilar y… ¿qué rayos era ese montón de personas a su alrededor? Se giró hacía ellos, le observaban con asombro _"¡Malditos muggles!"_

― ¡Fuera! ― gritó con fuerza.

Y pese a que las personas sólo vieron a un gato maullar con furia, igualmente se alejaron temerosos a lo que aquel mugriento animal pudiese hacerles, aunque debían admitir que lo anteriormente hacía les pareció terriblemente extraño y fascinante.

* * *

><p>¿Buenas? Bien antes que nada quiero pedirles disculpas por la tardanza, pero mi manera de actualizar es por inspiración, la inspiración llega y yo actualizo xD. Hay veces que duro poco y hay veces que duro mucho, pero sepan algo jamás abandono un fic.<p>

En cuanto a **Pika Ravenclaw:** No. No querida, esto es de todo menos zoofilia (no estoy preparada para relaciones animales… creo que me traumaría xD), por el momento Draco es un gato, pero ya verán lo que sucederá luego xD. Y en cuanto a regalarte un gatito, no sé tendría que pensarlo xD.

Ok, muchas gracias por sus comentarios, son unas de las cosas que más me animan, me hacen ver que quizás mi historia no sea tan mala como parece xD. Muchas gracias y pues espero que este capitulo les gusta tanto o más que los anteriores.

Besos

Atte.

May


	4. Encuentro

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, así que los créditos de ellos dénselos a Jotaká.

* * *

><p>La mujer de cabellera negra se adentró a la oscura habitación, sonriendo notablemente. Una de sus rodillas tocó el suelo, realizaba una clara reverencia hacia la persona que estaba frente a sí.<p>

Ojos rojos, rasgos de serpiente, oscuridad total, el mismísimo Lord Voldemort se encontraba ante la mujer, sus ojos demostraban un claro interés por lo que su mejor súbdita le diría ese día.

― ¿Y dime, Bellatrix, qué ha sucedido? ― cuestionó con su voz siseante.

La aludida alzó su rostro, sin aún quitar la sonrisa de su rostro.

― Todos han muerto, señor. ― acotó con satisfacción.

Y sí, la tenía. Era satisfactorio haberse deshecho de la escoria de la familia Malfoy, ninguno de ellos merecían vivir aunque fueran sus parientes cercanos, de igual forma no importaba ya todos habían desaparecido y ya no podrían seguir ensuciando el apellido Black.

― Bien, Bellatrix. ― felicitó el señor tenebroso. ― Ahora ya puedes retirarte. ― acotó.

La mortífaga se dirigió rápidamente hacía la puerta. Ya todo estaba hecho, la familia Malfoy había sido exterminada, de esta manera ella continuaba siendo la mano derecha del señor tenebroso y ningún estúpido pariente la pondría en una situación comprometedora.

¡Demonios! ¿Por qué tenía que pasarle eso? ¿De dónde carajo sacaría dinero para la comida de Crockshanks? No tenía dinero muggle e ir a Gringots a retirar su dinero mágico no era una buena opción, mucho menos en aquellos tiempos de guerra.

¿Qué haría? Con lo único que contaba era con su varita y a pesar de ser gran ayuda, no era lo suficiente, no al menos en el mundo muggle. ¡Lo tenía! ¡Billetes falsos! Sólo tenía que hacer un hechizo de transformación, y todo se resolvería. Sin embargo no era correcto, era como robar dinero.

― ¡Oh, Merlín! ¿Qué diablos puedo hacer? ― se cuestionó.

Sin embargo observar al felino lamer su pequeña taza de comida logró que su cerebro le diera una rápida respuesta, una que quizás no le gustaba, pero debía hacerlo si no quería perder a su única compañía.

Tomó varios trozos de papel, los cuales con ayuda de su varita transformó en una exacta copia del dinero muggle. Era como el oro leprechaun, duraría unos cuantos minutos, por ello debía ser rápida sino quería ser descubierta.

Salió de aquella casa dispuesta a conseguir comida para su gato y a la vez pidiendo a su cerebro que le diera otra opción, la había, pero tendría que arriesgar su anonimato, podría trabajar y ganar dinero, no obstante podrían encontrarla y matarlo sólo por lo que era, una sangre sucia.

¿Qué podía hacer? No tenía varita, era un maldito gato y ni siquiera podía pedir ayuda a alguien, sus padres habían muerto, sus amigos, pues era mejor no hablar de ellos y su tía había querido matarlo, que tal vez hubiera sido mejor que ser convertido en gato.

Una vez más observo su patética imagen en ese espejo que en tan pocos minuto comenzó a odiar, simplemente por mostrarle en lo que estaba convertido, odiaba a ese maldito espejo ¡y odiaba ser un gato!

Su estomago rugió con fuerza ¡joder! ¿Cómo podía darle hambre en un momento así? ¡Maldición! Debía encontrar comida, pero ¿Cómo? ¡Era un gato! ¿Qué rayos puede conseguir un maldito gato?

¡Joder, joder, joder! Estaba rotundamente perdido.

Sentía que en cualquier momento alguien le gritaría ¡Ladrona! La apresarían y su próximo hogar sería la cárcel. Ya tenía la comida de Crockshanks, también había comprado algunas cosas para ella, pero no podía quitar su cara de culpabilidad que lograba que varios la observaran con interés.

Pensaba en las mil y una formas que podían apresarla, tan llena de culpabilidad, que deseaba volver atrás y devolver todo lo que sus manos portaban, quizás lo hiciera, devolvería todo eso y con intereses, eso lo juraba como que se llamaba Hermione Granger.

Fue entonces cuando lo vio. Se veía tan tierno, estaba acostado en el suelo con una actitud derrotada, maullando lastimeramente como si sufriera un gran dolor, no pudo evitarlo de inmediato se dirigió hacia aquel triste gato.

― ¿Qué te sucede pequeñin? ― cuestionó mientras acariciaba el pelaje grisáceo del gato.

Draco ronroneó ante aquel contacto, se sentía realmente bien, era mucho mejor que un buen masaje, aún no había visto a la osada que lo había tocado, pero si continuaba acariciándole de aquella forma no se opondría.

― ¡Ajá! Eso te gusta ¿No? ― dijo sonriente. ― ¿Tienes hambre, pequeñin? ― inquirió la castaña.

El gato giró el rostro hacia la chica, más que todo para que viera lo hambriento que estaba, sin embargo fue un momento demasiado extraño, pues el gato salto lejos de Hermione, como si le tuviera miedo o asco.

La castaña lo miró extrañada, mientras el gato chillaba, maullaba y se echaba cada más hacia atrás, era como si le estuviera hablando, lo cual era imposible, así que sonrió ante tan estúpido pensamiento.

― ¿¡Granger! ¿Qué rayos haces aquí? ¡Fuera de aquí, sangre sucia! ¡¿Cómo osaste a tocarme? ¡Me has infectado! ¡Maldita, sangre sucia! ― chilló el Malfoy totalmente ofuscado.

Suspiró, había olvidado que era un gato, por lógica nadie entendería lo que dijera sólo él ¡Joder! Odiaba eso, odiaba ser un gato, odiaba que Granger lo hubiese tocado ¡Estaba infectado! Todo por culpa de esa sangre sucia.

― ¡Aléjate de mí, Granger! ¡Fuera de aquí! ― maulló.

En vez de eso la castaña se acercaba más a él y susurrándole cosas que él no entendía, sólo quería que se alejara de sí, que se fuera, no quería seguir infectándose gracias a esa sangre sucia.

Fue cuando Granger estuvo lo suficientemente cerca y comenzó a acariciarlo, qué se calmó por completo, debía admitirlo ese contacto era realmente maravilloso. Y ¡maldición! Estaba ronroneando como si verdaderamente le gustara, lo cual era cierto, pero no lo admitiría nunca. Sentirse así por el contacto de una sangre sucia, y sobre todo ella, no era algo que le gustase, por supuesto que no.

Lo sabía, sólo tenía que encontrar el punto débil de ese hermoso gato para poder calmarlo. Deseaba llevarlo a su casa, era realmente fascinante aquel felino, tan fascinante como Crockshanks, tenía algo que le parecía conocido, pero aún no detectaba que cosa.

El dilema estaba en… ¿el gato dejaría que ella se lo llevara a su hogar? Al parecer sí, porque estaba totalmente rendido ante su tacto, era como si adorara que le acariciara.

Y entonces lo tomó entre sus brazos con algo de dificultad gracias a las bolsas que anteriormente había estado cargando. Sin embargo continuó acariciándolo, hasta que finalmente el minino terminó durmiéndose.

Definitivamente ese gato poseía algo especial, era como si lo conociera desde hace mucho, sin embargo era la primera vez que lo veía, de eso estaba completamente segura. Lo dejo en el sofá todavía dormido, mientras ella se adentraba a la cocina para preparar su cena y las de sus dos mininos acompañantes.


	5. Crockshanks

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes son propiedad de J. K.

* * *

><p>Seguramente lo había hechizado, sí, Hermione Granger al fin había encontrado un hechizo que lo hiciese rebajarse ante ella y sus malditas- <em>sucias, despreciables.-<em> caricias, simplemente no podía estar ronroneando de aquella maldita forma, cómo si le gustara que ella le tocara.

La maldita sangre sucia se estaba aprovechando de su débil estado, pero ya vería cuando se recuperara, cuando volviera a ser el gran Draco Malfoy esa desgraciada deseará no haberle tocado nunca.

De pronto se sintió exhausto, cansado y la imagen de la sangre sucia se hacía cada más borrosa, como si en verdad no fuese real. Y mientras lentamente cerraba sus ojos, esperaba que al volver a abrirlos la sangre sucia no ensuciara su entorno de nuevo.

Fue así como se rindió ante el cansancio y a las caricias.

-Hp-

Mientras preparaba la cena, la irremediable idea de que debía conseguir trabajo la embargó, tenía que hacerlo, no podía seguir convirtiendo pedazos de papel en billetes falsos, no, se negaba a hacer tal atrocidad nuevamente. Lo mejor era ganarse el dinero como se debía.

No obstante… ¿Cómo pasar desapercibida? Tendría que modificar ciertas cosillas de su aspecto antes de adentrarse a algún recinto muggle y pedir trabajo, sólo esperaba que no le exigieran experiencia o un comprobante de que había culminado sus estudios secundarios, porque de ser así estaría perdida. A menos que utilizara la magia como recurso de último momento.

De repente alzó la vista y observó como Crockshanks se acercaba al gato de pelaje gris, era cómo si quisiese saber que ser ocupaba uno de sus sofás preferidos. La castaña sonrió, ver la extraña y poco contenta expresión de su gato era divertido, de seguro sentía que ese gato callejero estaba usurpando su lugar o algo por el estilo.

Ahora que lo pensaba, tenía que colocarle un nombre a aquel tierno gato que descansaba tan profundamente. Sin embargo debía esperar a que éste despertara… ¿qué tal si no le gustaba su nombre? Tenía que encontrar la aprobación del mismo o jamás acudiría cuando ella le llamara.

― Crockshanks aléjate de él y déjale dormir, ya luego delimitarás tu territorio. ― acotó la chica, mientras le hacía gestos al gato naranja para que se acercara a ella. ― Sabes perfectamente que tú siempre serás mi consentido, no seas celoso. ― agregó, mientras acariciaba el pelaje del gato y éste ronroneaba.

-Hp.-

Sentía sus parpados pesados. Su cuerpo estaba más descansado, pero la pereza hacía mella en su cuerpo. Se encogió en sí mismo, demostrando una actitud gatuna, que inesperadamente le encantó hacer. Sintió como sus músculos despertaban lentamente.

Abrió sus ojos y una horrible cara anaranjada fue lo primero que avistó. Saltó del sillón erizándose por completo, mientras el otro gato le miraba desde arriba del sillón.

― ¿Qué diablos? ―cuestionó incrédulo.

El gato lo miraba con una expresión extraña, era como si estuviera tratando de dejarle algo en claro.

― Estos sillones son míos, Draco Malfoy. ―dijo con cierto enojo el minino naranja.

Draco abrió los ojos y chilló. Definitivamente eso no le estaba pasando. ¿Se habría vuelto loco? Primero era un gato y luego ¿entendía lo que decían tales animales? Sí, necesitaba una plaza en San Mungo. Y lo antes posible.

― ¿Ha-ha-hablas? ―tartamudeó el minino grisáceo.

Crockshanks miró al Malfoy, y luego soltó un ronroneo.

― Siempre he hablado. La diferencia es que ahora entiendes lo que digo. ―explicó el gato.

El gato gris comenzó a balancear su cabeza de un lado a otro. Esto no podía estar sucediéndole a él. Prefería haber muerto con el Avada que su tía le había lanzado. Era mejor morir que enloquecer de tal forma.

― ¿Cómo están mininos? ―susurró cariñosamente la castaña, posando en frente de ambos gatos un tazón lleno de comida.

Draco observó a la muchacha y luego al tazón. ¿Estaría envenenado? ¿Lo mataría la sangre sucia? ¿Por qué la sangre sucia estaba en su pesadilla? ¿Por qué estaba en su locura gatuna?

― Come. No te atrevas a despreciarle la comida. ― sí, debía admitirlo, aquel gato lograba intimidarlo. Y aún más porque nunca imaginó entender lo que decían los animales.

Cuando tomó el primer bocado con su boca, se sintió realmente mal. No estaba acostumbrado a aquella degradante posición, tenía que tomar la comida con la boca, ya no usaría cubiertos, ni vajilla de porcelana. No. Ahora tenía que ingerir comida para gatos y de un tazón que era proporcionado por una sangre sucia.

¿Qué maldita vida era esa?

El gato naranja devoró su comida, luego comenzó a rodear a la castaña y a ronronearle, logrando que su cola acariciara las piernas de la chica. Después miró fijamente al gato gris con algo de reto y advertencia.

― Otra cosa. Ella también es mía. ― acotó con decisión.

Sí, definitivamente ese gato lo intimidaba.

¿Cómo rayos salía de allí?

-HP.-

Hermione sonrió.

Ahora entendía porque los hombres eran tan celosos. Sí, era algo del género masculino, de los machos. De los animales y de los hombres. Ambos seres necesitaban marcar su territorio y dejar en claro que cosas le pertenecían sólo a ellos.

Por eso Crockshanks se mostraba tan cariñoso y mimado con ella. De seguro le estaba dejando en claro al "otro" que ella le pertenecía sólo a él. Podría echarse a reír allí, justo en ese juego de miradas que intercambiaban sus gatos.

Porque sí, ya sentía al otro como suyo.

Sólo esperaría que su minino celoso naranja se durmiera para ponerle un nombre al gato grisáceo. No podría llamarlo simplemente gato. Ella no lo veía correcto. Sin embargo no tenía una sola idea de que nombre ponerle al minino.

Su nombre estaba en blanco en cuanto a nombres. Y temía que su nuevo gato era algo "sofisticado" lo había notado, sobre todo al observarle comer e incluso dormir. Parecía un gato de personas millonarias, y si ese era el caso ¿por qué estaba abandonado en la calle?

¿Alguien se había atrevido a botarlo así sin más? Si era así, definitivamente era una persona descorazonada. ¿Cómo alguien podría desprenderse tan fácilmente de un gato tan hermoso?

Ella nunca sería capaz de hacer semejante cosa.

Jamás.

¿Alguna sugerencia para el nombre de Draco-gato? Perdón por la demora, espero que el cap haya sido de su agrado xD


	6. Prince

**Disclaimer: **Todo pertenece a Rowling. Lo único mío es la trama.

**Dedicatoria**: a **DarkAngel008**, por proporcionarme el nombre del gatito hermoso y grisáceo.

* * *

><p><strong>Prince<strong>

* * *

><p>Luego de que Crockshanks se rindiera ante los brazos de morfeo sobre su sofá favorito, aquel gato grisáceo se quedó observándola como si quisiera exigirle algo.<p>

Definitivamente ese era un gato demasiado extraño. Y quizás era por eso que le gustaba tanto, además de ser hermoso. Debía aprovechar que su anaranjado felino dormía tranquilamente para colocarle un nombre a ese grisáceo minino.

No podía seguir llamándole "gato", no lo veía correcto.

Estiró sus brazos hacía él, pero en vez de saltar hacia ellos como normalmente hacia Crockshanks, el minino se alejó de ella lo más rápido que puso, mientras que la observaba con una expresión indescifrable.

― Bien. Eres arisco, lo comprendo. ―comentó la castaña.

La chica posó su mano en su mentón, pensativa. Tenía que encontrar el nombre ideal para aquel arisco gato, que tenía aires de grandeza o al menos eso parecía. Incluso en ese instante cuando estaba sentado en suelo mirándola fijamente mostraba un aire aristocrático que le hacia tener un leve dejavu y ni siquiera sabía por qué.

― A ver, minino, tenemos que buscarte un nombre apropiado ¿Te parece? ― el gato maulló, quizás aceptando o tal vez negándose. La castaña no lo sabía muy bien. ―Mmm Eh… ¿Dylan? ¿Te gusta Dylan?

¿De dónde había sacado ese nombre? Sabía que lo había escuchado en algún lugar, era un nombre extraño, pero tenía cierto encanto, al menos para ella. El minino la observaba como si quisiera asesinarla e incluso estaba gruñéndole.

― Bien. Dylan no es una buena opción, eh… ¿Darrel? ―la reacción del gato fue parecida a la anterior, sólo que con menos gruñidos. Al parecer además de exquisito era exigente. ― ¿Qué te parece Grey? ― La misma mirada asesina. Vaya, ese gato tenía problemas de comportamiento.

Parecía que fuera un dragón demasiado molesto. ¿Dragón? No. No era un nombre apropiado para un gato. Además ¿qué manía tenía con los nombres con D? Al parecer la mayoría que se le habían ocurrido eran con esa letra.

El minino comenzó a lamerse una pata con reverencia, como si fuese lo más importante del mundo y esto hizo sonreír a la castaña, viéndolo hacer ese gesto con la mano le recordaba a los príncipes de los cuentos de hadas que pedían las manos de las princesas para bailar.

Un momento. Arisco, sofisticado, aristocrático ¡Lo tenía! El gato parecía un príncipe, o por lo menos se comportaba como tal, como había dicho antes parecía un gato de personas adineradas… ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido ese nombre antes? Le quedaba tan bien, tenía tanto que ver con él.

Algo irónico que un gato callejero se comportara como un príncipe, pero así era.

― Bien. Tengo el nombre perfecto ¿Qué tal Prince? ―cuestionó la castaña al gato.

Y lo único que hizo el gato fue soltar un suspiro, mientras se recostaba su cabeza entre sus patas delanteras. Mostrándole a la castaña una imagen realmente tierna que le hizo preguntarse quién habría sido tan descorazonado para botar a tan hermoso minino en la calle.

― Perfecto. Entonces te llamarás Prince. ―acotó la chica sonriente.

Y aprovechando el adormecimiento del gato, lo tomó entre sus brazos, mientras le acariciaba con sutileza y luego lo colocaba en un sillón lo suficientemente alejado de Crockshanks.

― Duerme, pequeño Prince. ―susurró, cuando el gato ya estaba rendido ante los brazos de Morfeo y dándole un último mimo.

El minino naranja abrió uno de sus ojos al sentir marchar a su dueña e inspeccionó todo a su alrededor notando que el gato grisáceo reposaba en un sillón lejano de donde él se encontraba, gruñó con algo de enfado.

Pensando en que si su dueña supiera quien de verdad era aquel gato no se mostraría tan cariñosa.

-HP.-

El gato grisáceo despertó sobresaltado luego de tener un alarmante sueño donde era asesinado por la castaña bruja en conjunto con su gato naranja, y a pesar del estruendo que hizo al levantarse de dicha manera Crockshanks seguía durmiendo perezosamente en su sofá favorito.

Draco Malfoy tenía ante sí una única y perfecta oportunidad para escapar. Estaba completamente solo en la sala con un gato naranja que roncaba más que un troll, podría escapar justo en ese instante y evitar tener que soportar de nuevos las caricias de la castaña que lograban adormecerlo, porque de seguro la castaña utilizaba su magia para que a él le gustasen sus mimos.

Tenía que escapar de allí. Y tenía que hacerlo en ese momento o nunca lo haría.

Estaba en el suelo, de nuevo. Así que de manera sigilosa se dirigió hacia la ventana más cercana, no tenía idea de que haría solo en calles muggles, pero de seguro cualquier lugar sería mejor que estar con la sangre sucia.

― ¿A dónde vas? ― dijo una voz ronca.

El gato grisáceo volteó con lentitud y algo intimidado ante aquella voz. Aún no se acostumbraba a que un animal hablase y mucho menos aquel felino anaranjado del que tanto se había burlado cuando era humano.

Una bola de pelo se atoró en su garganta al observar la cercanía del gato naranja. Estaba justo frente a sí, demasiado cerca para el gusto del ex –blondo. Tragó grueso y se aclaró la garganta para hablar, una acción por demás humana, pero era algo que sería difícil de olvidar.

― A ningún lado. ―logró decir, poco después.

El gato naranja suspiró y se encaramó en la ventana, observando atentamente al gato debajo de sí. Como si estuviese buscando las palabras adecuadas para decirle o quizás para advertirle algo importante.

El sonido de la regadera al abrirse alertó al gato gris, mientras que el otro continuaba observando al primero con fijeza, estaba pensando, considerando la posibilidad que le había impuesto su cerebro.

Era cierto que aquel minino aristocrático no le agradaba para nada, no obstante no podía evitar sentir algo de curiosidad o incluso lastima por aquel humano que había terminado que realmente no era.

Bajó de la ventana y se acercó a Prince. El gato se encogió con algo de temor, lo cual era extraño en un humano que se mofaba de ser mejor que él. Crockshanks sonrió internamente y clavó su vista en el Malfoy.

― Sígueme. ― acotó, mientras volvía a saltar hacia la ventana y salía de la casa Granger.

Draco observó hacia todos lados y cuando se aseguró que estaba seguro, que no era una trampa para que la castaña lo agarrase antes de que saltara, saltó hacia la ventana y le sorprendió la facilidad con que se encaramó en la ventana, para luego saltar hacia fuera de la casa de la sangre sucia.

* * *

><p>*O* Gracias por los reviews. Vaya, apenas cinco caps y ya tenemos cincuenta reviews, verdaderamente GRACIAS. Y bueno respondiendo algunos del cap anterior...<p>

**Shiraze Tao**: Estuve muy tentada a obligar a Hermione que le pusiera Draco, pero luego lo pensé mejor y pues quedó como Prince, espero que ese nombre sea de tu agrado. Porque a mí, me fascina *w*. Ah y saludame a Draco (Sí, si tu gato xD).

**sailor mercuri o neptune**: ¿Sabes? Estaba un poco nerviosa al publicar porque no sabía como se tomarían al Crockshanks parlante (?, al parerse tuvo un buen recibimiento xD.

**dunaadhare**l: ¡Lo intenté! Intenté ponerle Darrel, pero ya ves la reacción que tuvo Draco. Besos

**Sky**: Orión me gustó, pero no sé, no vi forma de que Hermione le colocará ese nombre, al menos de que hubiese conocido al Black en persona. Y Saluda a Firulais, Dylan y a Draco (A Draco primero, claro). Gracias por tu review xD

**Caroone**: Mmm puede ser, todo es posible. Crocks me servirá para mis maleficos fines muajajaja (?

**susan-black7**: Una confesión soy pésima para los nombres, y los que suelo inventar son como para personas adultas (? y locas, entonces no pegarían con Draco.

A los demás gracias por comentar y perdón por no responderles, pero ando corta de tiempo. De todas formas un saludo especial a , **Tentación Prohibida**,** Smithback**,** Chayanne,** **Elizabeth**, **Jesica** y **Angelita88**


	7. Decisiones

**Disclaimer**: Todo pertenece a Jotaká. Excepto la trama, esa es mía.

**Dedicatoria**: a **MQserah**, querida... ¡Bienvenida! Pues espero verte por aqui mas seguido y que sigas disfrutando.

* * *

><p><strong>Decisiones<strong>

* * *

><p>Luego de que el naranja e intimidador gato se durmiera, la castaña se acercó a Draco con una expresión extraña, estiró sus brazos hacia él. El Malfoy lleno de asco se alejó todo lo que pudo de la chica. La escuchó decir algo, pero realmente no prestó atención a sus palabras.<p>

― A ver, minino, tenemos que buscarte un nombre apropiado ¿Te parece? ― Draco maulló completamente indignado ¿qué se creía la sangre sucia? ¡Él ya tenía un nombre! ―Mmm Eh… ¿Dylan? ¿Te gusta Dylan?

Bufó.

― ¿Acaso tengo cara de idiota? ¡Es un nombre ridículo! ¿No eras la bruja más inteligente de Hogwarts? Creo que varios profesores se equivocaron en tus calificaciones, Granger. ―acotó el minino. ― Qué lástima que no puedas entenderme, sangre sucia.

―Bien. Dylan no es una buena opción, eh… ¿Darrel? ―sugirió la castaña.

― ¿Acaso llegaste tarde a la repartición de cerebros? ese nombre carece de gusto, es horrendo. Y además ¡No necesito otro nombre! ¡Tengo el mio! ¡Soy Draco! ¡DRACO! ― maulló el gato grisáceo.

― ¿Qué te parece Grey? ― Le miró con ganas de asesinarla. Si sólo tuviera su varita, si sólo tuviera un cuerpo humano, si sólo no fuera un maldito gato a merced de la sangre sucia.

La chica se quedó pensativa durante un largo instante y Draco pensó que quizás había desistido de su estúpida idea de ponerle un nombre, lo cual no le agradaba para nada, pues él ya tenía uno.

― Bien. Tengo el nombre perfecto ¿Qué tal Prince? ―cuestionó la castaña al gato.

Bueno. Debía admitirlo, ese si era un buen nombre. No le molestaría que lo llamaran así, además Draco Prince, no sonaba mal, de hecho reflejaba todo lo que era, al parecer la sangre sucia no era tan estúpida como pensaba.

― Sí, Prince, me gusta. ―dijo con solemnidad, como si la castaña pudiese entender sus palabras.

Y luego suspiró. Después de todo no le gustaba para nada que le pusieran un nombre, él ya tenía uno.

― Perfecto. Entonces te llamarás Prince. ―acotó la chica sonriente.

El cansancio estaba haciendo mella en él, sentía los parpados pesados y que lentamente su cuerpo se rendía ante Morfeo. No estaba seguro pero al parecer la castaña lo había tomado en brazos y lo había colocado en un lugar realmente cómodo.

― Duerme, pequeño Prince. ― fue lo último que escuchó antes de dormirse por completo.

-HP.-

Draco seguía a Crockshanks con algo de reticencia, ese gato naranja no le inspiraba ni un halo de confianza y más con la dueña que se gastaba. Algo dentro de sí le decía que debió escapar tan sólo al tocar la calle, no obstante... ¿A dónde iría?

Entonces la realidad de su situación lo abofeteó con fuerza. Era un gato. Su tía había intentado matarlo. Voldemort lo quería muerto. Era un mortífago. Era el autor del casi asesinato de Dumbledore, y eso le impedía poder esconderse en el "otro bando".

Su única opción, y aunque odiara admitirlo, era quedarse como gato doméstico de la sangre sucia Granger. Lo cual no le alegraba lo más mínimo. Aún recordaba la noche anterior en que la gryffindor había decidido "darle un nombre" como si ser un gato no fuera denigrante. Aunque no podía negar que el nombre de Prince le agradaba, tenía mucho que ver con él, pero aun así, odiaba ser un maldito gato.

Dejando sus pensamientos a un lado continuaba siguiendo a Crockshanks con recelo, el minino naranja andaba por aquellas callejuelas como si fueran su hogar y al parecer tenía muy claro hacía donde irían o hacía dónde llevaba a Prince.

― Bien. Hemos llegado, Prince.― a Draco le pareció extraño que aquel gato le llamará por su nuevo "nombre".

Prince revisó lentamente el perimetro y lo único que observó fueron más callejuelas, no obstantes se le hacian un poco conocidas, ¿a dónde lo había llevado aquél gato?

― Escucha bien, porque no pienso repetirlo, jamás.―comenzó a decir Crockshanks.― Es justo aqui donde termina parte del mundo muggle y comienza el mundo mágico, sólo un paso y volverás al lugar dónde te han convertido en un gato.―continuó.― Sólo tienes dos opciones: puedes dar el siguiente paso y buscar la forma de que seas tú de nuevo o puedes volver conmigo y mi dueña, pero con ciertas condiciones.―culminó el minino naranja.

Draco observó atónito al gato frente a sí. ¿Lo estaba ayudando a volver al mundo mágico? Un momento ¿Le estaba dando opciones? ¿Pues qué se creía ese gato? Ja. Un gato no le diría que hacer, él tenía que decidir por sí mismo. No obstante el hecho de que lo había llevado allí lo intrigaba.

― No te estoy ayudando a ti, si es lo que piensas. La ayudo a ella, ha tenido demasiados problemas para que tú seas uno más.―explicó Crockshanks.

El minino grisáceo observó hacía adelante con algo de anhelo brillando en sus ojos, quería volver a su mundo, tener todo lo que tenía, pero ¿para qué volver a un lugar donde lo querían muerto ambos bandos? No tenía ningún sentido volver a ese lugar donde seria asesinado si alguien lo encontraba, aunque tal vez si lograba hablar con Dumbledore... No. No tenía caso. Ya estaría muerto siquiera antes de hablar con el vejete loco.

Volvió sus ojos hacia el gato naranja que lo observaba con seriedad. Estar con Granger y su gato loco tampoco era una opción tentadora. ¿Qué podía hacer? Era un exiliado del mundo mágico, el mundo muggle era su única opción, pero ¿por qué tenía que ser un gato y haber sido encontrado por Granger?

No tenía otra opción.

O tal vez sí, pero apreciaba su vida. Aunque ya no tuviera nada bueno en ella.

-HP.-

Hermione se sorprendió gratamente al ver a sus dos mininos volver juntos. Al parecer ambos habían hecho las paces y conociendo a Crockshanks, Prince había tenido que pasar una gran prueba o eso era lo que ella se imaginaba.

Colocó la comida de ambos gatos en los recipientes correspondientes y gracias a Merlín que lo hizo ya que estos estaban hambrientos, Hermione se preguntaba constantemente que tanto hacía Crockshanks fuera de casa, y al parecer no sería por el único que se preocuparía ahora, pero debía dejarlos, los gatos eran libres de hacer los que les plazca.

Eso sí, siempre volvían, de eso podía estar segura.

Y ahora que sus acompañantes ya habían desayunado era hora de que hiciera lo que había planeado. Debía encontrar un trabajo y utilizaría magia para pasar desapercibida, después de todo no podía seguir utilizando dinero falso.

― Bueno, queridos. He de irme. Pórtense bien, mientras no estoy en casa, sobre todo tú Crockshanks. ―acotó mientras acariciaba al minino naranja. ― Cuídate, Prince. ― dijo, mientras se aguantaba las ganas de mimar a su nuevo gato.

Y es que Prince era totalmente diferente a Crockshanks, quizás por eso le fascinaba tanto. Era un gato arisco y algo aristocrático, pero fuera de eso era hermoso. Y estaba segura que luego de un tiempo lograría que se doblegara ante ella o al menos que le tomara cariño.

-HP.-

A la final había elegido contaminarse con la sangre sucia y su loco gato. Sólo esperara que ese hechizo que lo había convertido en gato tuviera reversa o que por lo menos el efecto pasara solo, porque no podía ser un gato para siempre ¿no?. Cada segundo que pasaba en aquella forma se detestaba más y su gran miedo era acostumbrarse a ser un gato.

Su pare de seguro se estaba revolcando en su tumba, indignado, observando con rencor en la posición tan denigrante que estaba su hijo, primero siendo un maldito gato y luego rebajándose a ser la mascota de una sangre sucia. Sí, de seguro Lucius no estaría descansando al ver a su descendiente de esa forma.

Pero él estaba salvando su pellejo. Por el momento no era bueno enfrentarse al señor tenebroso o al otro bando, no tenía ni las condiciones, mucho menos la fuerza para hacerlo, además él sólo era uno ¿qué podría hacer él contra toda la orden? ¿o contra Voldemort y sus mortifagos? Era un desastre. Ni siquiera había podido matar a Dumbledore, su mano había estado temblando incluso antes de levantar la varita, pero al imaginarse el cuerpo inerte del vejete, simplemente no pudo hacerlo.

Irónico. Un maldito mortífago que no podía matar a un anciano. Gracias a eso ahora era un gato y sus padres estaban muertos. Así que ese leve acto de cobardía le había salido caro, demasiado caro en realidad.

Sus ojos se posaron en el gato naranja que dormitaba en uno de los sillones. Ese gato lo intimidaba, sentía como si pudiera ver a través de él, como si viera algo que él no. Y eso lo hacía cohibirse ante el minino, lo cual no era bueno. ¿Cómo podría ser intimidado por un gato loco?

-HP.-

La castaña había llegado a su hogar con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y con algunas bolsas de comida. Lo había logrado, contra todo pronóstico y a pesar de que no tenía estudios secundarios muggles, había logrado conseguir un trabajo.

Al dejar las bolsas en la cocina se percató que sus gatos dormían serenamente sobre sus muebles, era una imagen por demás tierna, pese a que ambos dormían en sillones diferentes. Como le hubiese gustado tener una cámara para guardar por siempre ese momento.

Se acercó a cada uno de sus mininos y los acarició con suavidad cuidando de no despertarlos, no obstante Crockshanks fue el único que se despertó al sentir la leve caricia que le proporcionaba la castaña y después se colocó en el regazo de esta, para alentarla que siguiera con su caricia.

Hermione sonrió. Definitivamente su gato era un consentido, y a ella le encantaba consentirlo. Se acomodó en el sofá y continuó acariciando al minino hasta que minutos después ella fue quien se quedó dormida, gracias al cansancio.

-FC.-

Espero que les haya gustado, sino cualquier tomate, avada o critica por review please.

**Shiraze Tao**: Pues sí, en realidad el nombre le va perfecto *O*. Definitivamente Draco era demasiado ov¿bvio, además de que sería casi imposible que Hermione le coloque ese nombre a alguna de sus mascotas (? xD. Que bueno que te haya gustado el nombre, fue dificil elegir xD.

**Mei Fanel: **Gracias. Vaya, me has hecho ruborizar. Yo no escribo tan bien. En cambio hay algunas dramioneras que ¡Merlín! es imposible dejar de leerlas xD. Igual gracias por tus palabras me han sacado una buena sonrisa.

**susan-black7 : **Lo digo porque es verdad para nombres soy pésima y Prince es gracias a una de ustedes que me leen y se les ocurren nombres preciosos xD. Gracias por leer y comentar.

**DarkAngel008: **Pues de que se traga sus palabras se las tragará. Yo me aseguraré de eso (?. Me alegro que te sientas parte de la historia, la verdad es que tus nombres sugeridos me fascinaron, y no fueron los únicos, pero sólo tenía un gato xD y Prince ganó. Pues a Draco aun no le toca ver la vida callejera gatuna... pero la verá puedes estar segura.

Y pues saludos especiales a **Angelizx**, **Stypamahotom**,** VaMpIrE-TwIlIgHt1**, **Natalys**,** MalfoyBlackdagger Girl**, **Venix14** (No soy muy dada a hacer caps largos, siempre se me acaban las palabras y pues por eso son cortos), **Danny**, **AbytutisCM**. Como siempre dispongo de poco tiempo.


	8. Iris

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad exclusiva de J. K. Rowling.

**Dedicatoria**: a **Venix14 **dado que es el capítulo más largo que he escrito para este fic te lo dedico, espero que esto compense los cortos de los otros, pero te advierto no te acostumbres suelo ser mujer de capítulos cortos xD. ¡Saludos!

* * *

><p><strong>Iris<strong>

* * *

><p>Prince se sintió terriblemente observado. Mucho tiempo atrás, <em>siendo Draco<em>, habría adorado ser el centro de atención, pero justo en ese momento, no deseaba ser analizado, menos en esa forma.

Odió ser un gato. Y más que nada, en ese momento, odió estar rodeado de felinos, porque todos lo miraban como si fuera un fenómeno de circo, tal vez eso es lo que era, todos lo observaban de la misma manera, excepto Crockshanks, el minino naranja era indiferente tanto a la extraña situación, como a la mirada de profundo odio que le dirigía el grisáceo minino.

Y no era el único felino al que Prince observó con odio, también estaba ella. De todos los gatos presentes en ese momento, su odio estaba dirigido a esa gata, quizás su desdén era mayor hacia ella que al mismísimo Crockshanks, porque la minina lo observó como si él fuese un estorbo, como si no hubiese creído lo que el felino naranja le había confesado. Prince había decidido que la odiaba, simplemente porque lo hacía sentirse poca cosa.

La odió porque se creía más que él, sólo por el hecho de ser la líder del «_maldito_» clan, el minino se sentía fuera de lugar, todavía no comprendía por qué razón el «_maldito_» gato de Granger tendría que haberlo llevado allí.

– Entonces…, dices qué ¿esto es un ser humano convertido en uno de nosotros?– inquirió la gata, mientras su mirada se pasaba entre Prince y Crockshanks.

Ella tenía el pelaje de color marrón, sus ojos eran verdes y poseía cierto aire de grandeza, que era una de las cosas que más odiaba Prince de la minina. Todos los gatos la consideraban hermosa, pero peligrosa a la vez, quizás por eso ninguno se atrevía a rondarla, sin contar que los que lo habían intentado, simplemente no habían vuelto a verse, rumores corrían de que la minina había eliminado a todos los _valientes_.

Se llamaba Iris. Pocos, muy pocos tenían el derecho de llamarla así, tampoco es que existieran muchos que se atrevieran a hacerlo, la mayoría de su clan le temía y la otra parte eran leales a ella, por eso, siendo la líder del clan usualmente era conocida como "_señora_" o "_reina_". Cómo había llegado a ser la líder era todo un misterio, pero se rumoraba que, al parecer, había asesinado al antiguo líder del clan, un felino llamado Ters.

– Sí, señora, es lo que he dicho.– respondió Crockshanks haciendo una breve reverencia. Al parecer la reina disfrutaba de que se subyugaran a ella, y el minino naranja tendría que hacer lo que estuviera en sus patas para que la susodicha no se enojara.

Los ojos verdes de la gata se pasearon sobre el felino que se encontraba en el centro del callejón, siendo observado atentamente por todo su clan, mientras caminaba a su alrededor, quizás buscando alguna prueba de que lo dicho por Crockshanks fuese totalmente cierto.

– Pues parece muy convincente, Crockshanks. Dime exactamente… ¿Cómo has deducido que es un humano? –cuestionó. Y su tono de voz hizo temblar a todos los presentes, a excepción de Prince, quien observaba a la gata con el odio brillando en sus grises orbes.

El minino grisáceo posó sus ojos sobre el anaranjado felino, realmente él también deseaba saber cómo lo había reconocido, si era extraño ser un gato, aún más extraño era que un animal con el que habías evitado el contacto, aunque solieras poner a su dueña de los nervios, lo reconociera de esa manera, _tan fácil_.

– Lo conocí cuando era humano, _lamentablemente_, sigue siendo exactamente la misma persona, sólo que con otra forma.– respondió con simpleza el minino de color naranja.

La gata marrón asintió, comprendiendo. Pero Prince tenía la extraña sensación que faltaba algo más en la explicación del felino, que el gato de la sangre sucia escondía más información.

– Bien, comprendo. Y ahora te pregunto Crockshanks ¿por qué razón lo has traído hasta aquí? – cuestionó, mirando fijamente al minino.– Es un humano y no tiene derecho de entrar en mis dominios, no lo quiero aquí, además, sabemos perfectamente que _ellos_ suelen usar nuestra apariencia para pasar desapercibidos, no obstante, luego vuelven a ser humanos.–acotó la gata airada.

Prince suspiró. Ojala pudiera convertirse a voluntad en humano, lamentablemente su forma nada tenia que ver con animagos, simplemente era el efecto secundario de la maldición que había lanzado su tía contra él, siendo sincero lo mejor que habría podido sucederle era morir, como estaba predestinado.

»– Oh, explícame también ¿qué haces tú aquí?– inquirió acercándose al gato naranja.– Cuando llegaste te advertí que debías ganarte el derecho de pertenecer a mi clan. Estas demasiado domesticado, siendo sincera no eres alguien que desee tener en mi territorio, menos en mi clan. –agregó, enojada.

Crockshanks sólo escuchaba con atención, no había signo de debilidad o miedo en su rostro, sólo concentración y esto hacía enojar a _la reina_ cada segundo más.

»– Lamentablemente no puedo deshacerme de tu dueña y por lo tanto de ti tampoco, pero aun puedo hacerte mucho daño, Crockshanks.– amenazó.

Crockshanks suspiró. Ciertamente había arriesgado demasiado llevando a Prince allí, pero no tenía otra opción, se había propuesto a encontrar la manera de volver al aristocrático personaje su antigua apariencia, pero él solo jamás podría hacerlo, aunque lo odiara debía pedir ayuda e Iris podría serle muy útil. Sobre todo su clan.

– Lo he traído aquí porque lo poco que sé es que no tiene el poder de volver a ser humano, al parecer es un efecto secundario de algún hechizo, no sé cual…–aclaró.–, y estoy aquí porque pensé que usted podría acceder a ayudarme para encontrar la manera de devolverle su forma. – comentó, respetuoso.

Después de todo necesitaba que ella accediera a ayudarlo, sino lo hacía tendría que realizar la búsqueda por si solo y no era algo que le pareciera tentador, sobre todo si debía dejar a su dueña junto con Prince.

»–Porque es un caso extraordinario y no sabríamos de qué forma podría alterarse nuestro mundo, si él conservase esta apariencia por siempre.–culminó.

Iris se detuvo a sopesar las palabras que el minino había dicho. Podría acceder a su petición, no obstante había algo en ese par de gatos que no terminaba de agradarle. Podía comprenderlo de Prince, ya que este era humano, tal vez por eso había sospechado al principio de sus actitudes y comportamiento. En cambio con Crockshanks era diferente, es como si fuera un felino que supiera más cosas de las que debería, tendría que vigilarlos, a los dos.

Pero eso la llevaría a aceptar la petición del domesticado.

Aun así se tomaría el tiempo necesario para pensarlo, no le gustaba para nada la idea de acceder a la petición de un recién llegado, por mucho tiempo que haya permanecido en su territorio antes de que fuese líder. Además, debía meditar sobre las consecuencias que podría traer el hecho de que el humano permaneciera con esa forma, quien sabía hasta cuando.

– Lo pensaré, pero por ahora…– se giró hacia los miembros de su clan.–, chicos, háganle sentir al pequeño domesticado lo que sucede cuando desobedecen a su reina, la grandiosa Iris. Dejen al gato humano, saldrá ileso por esta vez.– acotó, mientras daba media vuelta y guiaba sus pasos hacía su refugio.

Sonrió internamente. Ese bendito gato naranja aprendería que de ella, absolutamente ningún minino se burlaba, menos aún de sus ordenes.

-HP.-

Draco estaba sorprendido. Había pensado que ese tipo de actitudes de clanes, de lecciones y palizas sólo eran vividas por humanos, no obstante allí estaban todos esos gatos, demostrándole cuan equivocado había estado, ahí estaban ellos rasguñando, arañando y mordiendo al _maldito_ naranja, y peludo cuerpo del minino de Granger, a pesar de que éste se defendía, los otros felinos habían logrado someterlo, gracias a que eran mayoría.

– _Esto_, te enseñará, Crockshanks, qué con nuestra reina nadie se mete. Así que piénsalo dos veces antes de romper nuevamente sus ordenes.–acotó un gato de pelaje amarillento y ojos azules.

A pesar de que era obvio que sus heridas dolían como los mil demonios, el minino naranja sonrió enigmáticamente hacia su interlocutor, como si tuviese ganas de reírse de sus palabras.

Un Malfoy no podría estar más sorprendido de esta actitud. Era la primera vez que observaba algo como eso.

– Lo que digas, Cors.– susurró el adolorido minino naranja.

El felino amarillento le gruñó al naranja, como si estuviese advirtiéndole que se quedara callado o podría pesarle, y luego simplemente dirigió su marcha hacía donde minutos antes había desaparecido la despreciable reina, mientras era seguido por los demás miembros del clan. Cuando todos los gatos desaparecieron al fin, Crockshanks se volteó hacia él.

– Bueno, Prince, creo que muy pronto serás Draco Malfoy, de nuevo.– y a pesar del dolor que sentía, o que al menos él pensaba que tenía, sonrió. – Por cierto, deberías ayudarme no creo poder llegar por mis propios medios junto con Hermione. Y creo que sería una linda idea de agradecerme por jugarme el pellejo al venir aquí.

Prince no podía evitar sorprenderse aún más. Todo aquel momento le parecía totalmente irreal ¿de verdad era un gato ahora? ¿En serio había presenciado una pelea de gatos? ¿Realmente una simple minina había provocado todo aquel alboroto?

Sólo llevaba una semana en aquella maldita forma, siete terribles días en los que se había quejado constantemente de ser un gato, incluso una noche, no pudiendo controlarse, le había gruñido a la sangre sucia, no la soportaba ni a ella, ni a su insoportable gato, quizás por eso esa noche el maldito minino lo había llevado hasta ese callejón y ahora habían ocurrido tantas cosas antes sus ojos.

Parecía una película _muy_ extraña y retorcida, pero película al fin. No obstante el felino naranja seguía estando en el asfalto, esforzándose por levantarse, mirándolo a él, fijamente.

– ¿Te quedarás allí hasta que amanezca? Debemos irnos, Prince. Tengo hambre y necesito que me curen las heridas, sin mencionar que si la reina nos ve por aquí cuando vuelva no tendrá piedad contigo.– acotó el minino.

No sabía muy bien que lo había llevado a asentir, mucho menos las razones por las que se había acercado al insoportable felino para ayudarlo a incorporarse y luego a encaminarse para llegar a la casa de Granger. No entraron por la ventana, como otras veces, lógicamente Crockshanks no estaba en buenas condiciones para saltar, mucho menos para caer con la gracilidad nata de los felinos.

Usaron ese pequeña portezuela que días atrás la rata de biblioteca había creado especialmente para ellos dos.

– Despiértala.– le exigió el anaranjado felino.

Eso ya era demasiado, durante toda esa semana habías evitado cualquier tipo de contacto de más con la ratona de biblioteca, ni siquiera le permitía que lo tocara, no al menos mientras estuviese consciente, lamentablemente, no podía evitar que ella lo contaminara cuando él se dormía.

– Despiértala o tendrás que lamer mis heridas, sí, Prince, con tu lengua.– acotó Crockshanks.

Bufó. No. Realmente no quería utilizar su felina lengua para algo más que disfrutar de leche o agua, se negaba a usarla como medio de curación para el insoportable gato naranja. Suficiente con tener que ser un gato, para acostumbrarse a ser cosas comunes de _ellos_.

Refunfuñando su odio contra el gato y su dueña entró a la habitación de la castaña, al parecer estaba completamente dormida, joder ¿por qué tenía que tocarle a él esa clase de cosas? En primer lugar ¿por qué _demonios_ tenía que ser un gato? ¿Por qué Granger era la persona quien lo había encontrado y ofrecido un lugar donde dormir? Odiaba toda esa maldita situación.

La respiración tranquila y serena lo sorprendió cuando saltó a la cama, pensaba que la sangre sucia se despertaría justo cuando él tocara la cama, quizás era que al tener esa forma también poseía la gracilidad y ligereza de todo felino, pese a que odiaba ser un gato, ese pequeño detalle le agradaba, quizás fuese lo único que llegara a alegrarle de estar aprisionado en esa forma.

¿Cómo la despertaría? ¿Le gruñía? Era una excelente idea, pero ¿funcionaria? No, era una tontería, tal vez lo mejor era maullar, sí, podría funcionar, él sabía perfectamente lo molesto que podía ser escuchar a un gato maullando.

Entonces maulló.

Y la gryffindor despertó, sobresaltada.

Draco sonrió, se había salvado de lamer heridas ajenas.

-FC.-

Lo mismo de siempre: quejas, avadas o tomates por reviews.

Respondiendo...

**Natalys: **Me alegra que te haya gustado el cap. Y espero que te guste este nuevo cap, sino puedes quejarte de mi pésima forma de escribir por review.

**Venix14**: Pues hasta yo me sorprendí de que le pagaran tan rápido, digamos que es uno de esos trabajos en los que el primer día te pagan de una vez, pero que luego debes quemarte las cejas para conseguir una buena remuneración. ¿Feos? Tal vez, pero la verdad no me lo imaginé de otro color, y no pude enamorarme de él, así al principio parezca feo es bellisimo por dentro... xD. Pues también por aquí era verano, pero ya se acabó... aunque yo aun tengo dos semanas de vacaciones ¡Yupi! xD. Y como siempre digo escribo por inspiración así esté en verano o en periodo de clases, pero admito que cuando comienzo clases estas me absorven en demasía.

**susan-black7**: Gracias por tus palabras. Sinceramente me alegra que te guste esta loca historia.

**sailor mercuri o neptune**: Pues sí, pero es por su propio bien. Ya veremos después qué sucede.

**Guest**: Vaya, me halagas. No definitivamente cada vez que actualizo por aquí y leo review salgo con las mejillas coloradas, gracias por eso, de veras. Yo también tengo miedo de que se acostumbre... ¿qué tal que cuando sea humano de nuevo termine bañandose a punta de lenguatazos? ¿O qué cuando vaya a besar a alguna chica en la boca le salgan bolas de pelos? No... no sería para nada bueno. Y ya veras, sólo debes seguir leyendo.

**nikyta**: Me alegra que te guste.

**Annie Thompson**: Pues ya subi, espero que te haya gustado. ¿El próximo cap? Cuando mi inspiración vuelva...

**selene lizt**: ¿Sabes? Yo tampoco me lo había imaginado como gato, jamás, pero vi un reto que me dio esta idea y ya vez hasta donde he llegado. Mi querido Crocks tan difícil de manejar, tan inteligente, pues aun no sé que tanto lo utilizaré, pero eso sí, de que será importante en este fic, lo será.

**MQserah**: Ains ya parezco familia de los tomates. Ya somos dos las que amamos a Crocks, ese gato es un rompecorazones (? xD. Y sí, es muy celoso, mas le vale a Draco ganarse primero al gato y luego a la dueña, que sino habrán problemas. Subiré de nuevo cuando mi inspiración me haga una larga visita xD. Y cuidado te descubren, querida nocturna, pero igual me encanta que hayas comentado asi tuvieras que andar durmiendo.

**Pawi**: ¿Camara? Seria maravilloso, pero no. Lamentablemente no tienen, qué se le va a hacer. Querida, por favor te acuerdas de avisarme cuando te vuelvas a cambiar de nick, que sino me volveré loca xD. ¡Saludos!

**Supern0vaNL**: En realidad eso era lo que buscaba, me gusta guiarme por el cliché, lo adoro, pero quería tener una historia diferente a todas las que haya leído, creo que lo estoy logrando, no sé, la verdad que aquí las criticas expertas las dan los lectores. No te rias sola, avísame y me rio contigo xD.

**Athenea-Eris**: ¡Hola y bienvenida! Pues me alegra que la historia haya sido de tu agrado, pues no más espera actualizaciones y veras que locuras, travesuras y demás le pasaran a Draco-Prince.

¡Listo! Ya respondido todos los reviews del cap anterior, pues l s invito a mi nueva historia de Dramiones "_**Mil y un dramione**_" conjunto de ones, drabbles y viñetas de mi pareja-obsesión. Espero verlos por allá, claro, si quieren. xD


	9. Caricia

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a nuestra diosa J. K. Rowling.

* * *

><p><strong>Caricia<strong>

* * *

><p>Lo había hecho por su dueña, porque al ayudar a Prince también le facilitaba la vida a la chica que lo había adquirido años atrás. Porque si ese aristocrático gato-humano despreciaba de esa manera a Hermione, tanto que había sido capaz de gruñirle sólo porque se le acercó demasiado, entonces no era bueno que Draco Malfoy continuara disfrutando de la hospitalidad de su dueña. Sobretodo porque era incapaz de agradecerle a la susodicha.<p>

Al parecer odiaba todo lo relacionado con ella, como si fuera alguien asqueroso o indeseable. Por eso se había arriesgado a ir con Iris, sabía que ella lo castigaría de alguna manera y se había llevado a Prince consigo para que sus palabras tuvieran una base _y quizás lo ayudara cuando las cosas se pusieran feas._

Y en cierta forma lo había ayudado. Porque estaba seguro de que jamás habría podido llegar por sí solo al hogar de la castaña, mucho menos despertarla para que curara sus heridas. Tenía que darle un poco de crédito al minino grisáceo, claro que este lo había hecho porque de lo contrario debía usar su lengua, tal vez algún día cuando se diera cuenta de que los prejuicios poco importaban en el mundo de ese entonces, el jovencillo arrogante podría cambiar.

Después de todo siempre había esperanza.

-HP.-

Luego de despertarla con semejante maullido de Prince había saltado de su cama como pinchada por una tachuela, por un momento pensó volverse a acostar y continuar durmiendo, pero cuando el minino comenzó a maullar de nuevo no tuvo otra alternativa que mirarlo fijamente, en medio de la oscuridad de su habitación.

— ¿Qué sucede, Prince?— cuestionó extrañada de la actitud del gato.

Este sólo maulló en respuesta. No entendía muy bien que era lo que su aristocrático gato quería decirle a semejante hora de la madrugada. Sin embargo dudaba que el minino tuviese hambre, pues se había encargado de alimentar a sus dos felinos antes de acostarse.

— No creo que tengas hambre… ¿O sí?— inquirió bostezando. Realmente la idea de volver a recostarse y acurrucarse se le hacía muy tentadora.

El felino maulló de nuevo, pero esta vez comenzó a caminar fuera de la habitación de la castaña. Y ella intrigada por la actitud del gato se levantó para seguir a su minino.

Entonces lo vio. Tirado en el suelo de la sala, ni siquiera había podido subir a uno de sus sillones favoritos, no, estaba débil, magullado y mirándola con esa ternura que sólo él podía transmitirle.

— ¡Oh! Mi querido, Crocks.—susurró tomando al minino naranja entre sus brazos y colocándolo con suavidad en uno de los sillones.— Pero… ¿qué es lo que te han hecho?

El minino sólo ronroneó y profirió un aullido cuando ella tocó una de sus heridas. Esto provocó que ella saliera corriendo a buscar lo necesario para curar a su consentido gato. Y cuando comenzó a curarle las heridas, el minino maulló con fuerza, porque al parecer dolía más la cura que las mismísimas heridas. No obstante sus maullidos culminaron cuando sintió que los líquidos aplicados en su pelaje comenzaban a darle un alivio incomparable.

Sin darse cuenta el felino lentamente comenzó a cerrar los ojos, mientras la poción que le había aplicado surtía efecto. La chica acarició a su minino naranja y sus ojos se posaron en Prince, aquel que la había despertado para que curara a su gato consentido.

— Gracias, Prince, eres un gato magnifico.— dijo sonriéndole a su aristocrática mascota. Intentó acercarse al felino grisáceo para acariciarlo al igual que había hecho con Crockshanks y aunque se había echado para atrás como acto impulsivo, cuando volvió a acercarse a él, no volvió a impedir que lo acariciara.

Ella sonrió sin poder evitarlo.

Eso era un gran avance, normalmente sólo podía acariciar a aquel aristocrático gato cuando estaba dormido.

Sacudió el pelaje de su gato y sin dejar de sonreírle se alejó de él para dirigirse a su habitación, tenía que intentar dormir un poco más, de lo contrario no rendiría como debía en su exigente trabajo.

— Duerme bien, Prince.— susurró antes de entrar a su habitación.

-HP.-

¿Cómo era posible que lo hubiera permitido? ¿Cómo carajo había dejado que ella lo acariciara? ¿¡Y despierto!? ¿Qué rayos le pasaba? ¿Por qué le había permitido a la sangre sucia acercarse tanto a él y además que lo acariciara? ¿Estaría enloqueciendo? Sí de seguro era eso.

Tenía, no, debía encontrar a solución para volver a ser humano o de lo contrario se volvería loco. Pero… ¿Cómo podía encontrar alguna solución si era un gato? Maldita Bellatrix Lestrange, maldita ella y el estúpido hechizo que le había lazado, al cual le debía ser un felino.

Maldita metamorfosis. Aún no sabía como, pero él volvería ser Draco Malfoy aunque muriera en el intento.

Y con este último pensamiento, posó su cabeza en el sofá, dejándose guiar por Morfeo hacía un sueño profundo.

-HP-

Se despertó cuando la alarma de su reloj sonó. Tenía que ir a trabajar, sin embargo una parte quería quedarse para cuidar de que su minino se recuperase. Era la primera vez que Crockshanks llegaba de semejante manera a la casa, que ella recordara nunca había tenido peleas callejeras y que lo dejaran en ese estado mucho menos.

¿Qué estaban haciendo Crockshanks y Prince fuera de la casa? Sabían que eran gatos y que tenían que tomarse ciertas libertades, pero ninguno de los dos habían salido de casa a alarmantes horas de la noche.

Suspiró.

¿Por qué los otros gatos de la calle habían tratado al suyo de esa manera? ¿Cómo es que Prince no había salido lastimado? ¿Habrían peleado entre ellos? No. Eso no era lo que había pasado, conocía perfectamente a Crockshanks y, _a pesar de todo_, también a Prince, ninguno de los dos era capaz de comenzar una pelea entre ellos.

Entonces… ¿Qué rayos es lo que había ocurrido?

De repente sonrió.

Por lo menos había ocurrido algo bueno, su aristocrático gato le había permitido acariciarlo y estando consciente de ello. Al parecer la relación entre su nueva mascota y ella iba mejorando poco a poco.

O eso esperaba.

Suspiró, mientras terminaba de arreglarse.

No podía llegar tarde a su trabajo, lo lamentaba por Crockshanks, pero tenía que irse.

Cuando salió de su habitación se sorprendió al ver a sus dos felinos aun dormidos, y no pudo evitar enternecerse al verlos de esa forma, le provocó ir a acariciarlos, sobretodo a Crockshanks, pero los despertaría, así que con toda la sutileza que poseía tomó su suéter del perchero y salió de la casa, dejando tras de sí a los mininos dormidos

* * *

><p>Este cap no me terminó de convencer, pero no sé... ¿Qué piensan ustedes de él?<p>

A ver diré dos cosas, la primera ¡Feliz Navidad! y la segunda, por si acaso, ¡Feliz año nuevo! Jajaja. Disculpenme lo corto del cap, pero ya me conocen. Y bueno la señora inspiración se quiere ir de vacaciones por este mes (? y todos los que les de la gana, pero tranquilas que ya la pondré en el carril xD.

Ahora bien... a responder comentarios.

**TheDiariesDarkness**: ¡Hola, querida Angela! ¿Te encanta? ¿En serio? Ains gracias *O*. En serio es lindo leer eso, gracias. Ay, las actualizaciones y yo nos no llevamos muy bien (más que todo por culpa de doña inspiración xD) ¿Cuándo actualizo de nuevo? No sé, todo lo´dirá la doña que ya te dije, aunque veré si la obligo para subir un nuevo cap antes del 2013 (Pues el mundo se acabará Jajaja)

**sailor mercuri o neptune**: Me alegra que te haya encantado. Pues sí, Crocks tiene unas formas muy efectivas de hacer obedecer a Prince. Jajaja. Saludos mágicos.

**AbytutisCM**: ¿Sabes? No me había puesto a pensar en eso, pero sí... ¡Tienes razón! ¿Te imaginas como se pondría al analizar todo esto? Jajaja. Le haré la maldad, oh sí, claro que si. Me alegra que la historia te encante, gracias por tu comentario, querida.

**Caroone:** Jajaja. "El show de los gatos" Eso sonó bien. Bueno es que... no sé, me provocó buscar a alguien para que ayudara al principito y a Crocks, asi que como no pueden pedir ayuda de magos, porque no los entienden, se me ocurrió que se las pidieran a otros gatos. Estoy loca, lo sé. En fin, gracias por tu comentario.

**Supern0vaNL:** Oh sí, si puedo dejarlos así. Muajajaja (?. ¿Algo raro Crocks? Mmm puede ser, puede ser, tendrán que esperar las actualizaciones para saber que es. Muajaja (?. ¿En serio lo crees? Ains gracias *O*. Pues para mi todas las criticas de mis lectores son expertas, punto. Y bueno muchisimas gracias por tus palabras. Y miles más por tu comentario xD.

**Annie Thompson**: ¡Claro que es un gato! Bueno, ejem. Jajaja. Hasta donde el me ha dicho lo es (?. Un gato que sabe mucho y es algo extraño ¡Pero es un gato! Conste xD. Trataré, pero ya conocen a doña inspiración. Jajaja. Saludos mágicos.

**.9**: Ya lo verás, ya lo verás. Saludos mágicos.

**Yumelynn Fiore**: Y todos te decimos ¡Bienvenida!. Jajaja. Pues de que seguirás leyendo, lo harás, pero debes tener mucha, muchisima paciencia con este intento de escritora que suele actualizar cada dos milenios ¿ok? Jajaja. Pues Crocks sabe tanto porque... porque si. (? Jajaja. Ya lo sabrán, en algún capítulo él se los dirá.

Otra bienvenida muy especial a** Sweet163**. Muchas gracias a todos los que comentaron y a los que no ¡No me hablen más! (? Jajajaja. Mentira. Gracias por leer esta locura de fic y ponerlo en sus favoritos, alertas y demás. Por cierto los invito a pasarse por mi nuevo fic _**¿Feliz Navidad?**_ es un oneshot. Pueden encontrarlo en mi perfil xD.

Otra cosa ¿Vieron la imagen que puse de portada? Me la hizo una amiga muy querida ¿Qué les parece? Y aqui tienen para que la vean mejor:

(https)/(/) i748(punto)photobucket(punto)com/ albums/ xx129/ Blackimse/ imacat(punto) jpg

(Sólo quitenle los espacios y coloquen los puntos)

Saludos mágicos para todos.


End file.
